El Caso de la Rapa Nui - Latin Hetalia&Hetalia!
by Rushana-chan
Summary: Estar acusado de asesinar al amor de tu vida es un hecho atroz. Pero dejarlo escapar sería algo peor. ¿Cuáles son los extremos del amor? ¿Cuándo sabemos que una relación se ha tornado realmente enferma? Hay personas que no pueden notarlo. La agente colombiana Catalina Gómez y su tutor, el americano Alfred Jones, intentarán resolver el entramado de una absurda y demente relación.
1. La Rapa Nui

**N/A: Bueno bienvenidos jaja! Este es mi primer fanfic de Hetalia y de Latin Hetalia XD Porque si, incluye personajes de ambos grupos. Al principio no sabrán bien quién es narrador pero esa es la idea! XD La historia esta como narrada ****_in media res, _****es decir, que se narran hechos como en medio de su desarrollo... XD En fin, sepan disculpar si hay algún error, ya sea de ortografía o de narración de lugares o algo de ese tipo. Si por alguna casualidad quieren comentarme algún error o darme simplemente una opinión, por favor háganlo dentro del límite del respeto. Creo que esta es una página seria donde hay que respetar el trabajo de todos. **

**Este fic es de misterio, trata sobre un asesinato, consecuencia de un romance enfermo. Por lo que puede que algunos aspectos en las personalidades de algunos personajes se vean algo modificados, especialmente en el caso de los personajes de Latin Hetalia.**

**Este fic tiene muchas parejas XD Principalmente ARGxCHI pero van a ir descubriendo otras. Hay de ambos tipos: Yaoi y Hetero XD La edad de la mayoría de los personajes en este fic oscila entre los 20 o 24 años XD Las relaciones entre ellos tambien varían un poco, por ejemplo, en esta historia, Chile (Manuel) y Rapa Nui (Tiare) son HERMANOS, es más, también se suma una supuesta prima de ellos, así como se pueden ir sumando otros personajes creados por mi.**

**Bueno vale aclarar que todos los personajes que este fic incluya y sean de Hetalia pertenecen a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya. Y todos aquellos que sean del fandom Latin Hetalia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, quienes se hallan en la comunidad **

**Ah! Y por favor, lean la nota al final del fic! Quizás les saquen algunas dudas!**

**Sin mas que decir XD aqui el fic ^^ Espero que les guste!**

**I**

Siempre me había gustado ayudar a los demás. Bueno, más que ayudarlos, defenderlos de otros que se creían superiores. Aunque mis métodos eran algo particulares. Mi ayuda hacia otros no era de forma directa, sino indirecta, de hecho es muy difícil de explicar, pero mi intención era no ser reconocida, ayudar sin el interés de llevarme el crédito de la situación. Muchos me dirían modesta en exceso, otros, una completa idiota. Pero me gusta ser así. Por eso me uní al cuerpo de inteligencia de la Policía. Ayudaría a la gente mediante métodos indirectos.

Obviamente, mis ideales no eran muy bien vistos por algunas personas en la Unidad de Inteligencia de París. De hecho, se que lo que les molestaba mas era mi origen latino, pues era la única sudamericana en la división. Sin embargo, había alguien en quien yo veía algo parecido a tolerancia: Alfred Jones. Un americano que trabajaba en mi misma división, hacía ya 7 años. El tipo era un lambiscón profesional, se ganaba la admiración de todos y mostraba algo así como apatía frente a los problemas de los demás.Él era la contracara de mis ideas, si bien nos habíamos unido a esa carrera con el objeto de ayudar a los demás, él lo hacía con un claro interés: ser reconocido como el _héroe._ Pero a pesar de sus falencias, veía en él a alguien bueno, alguien que mas o menos me aceptaría como fuese.

El tema es que Alfred fue el encargado de ser mi tutor en mis primeros meses de trabajo. Él se había recibido de psiquiatra y se especializó en criminalística. Admiraba sus métodos de análisis, parecían inútiles pero eran ingeniosos. A veces, cuando trabajaba con él en algún caso, solía ponerme a prueba o simplemente dejarme a un lado a que mirara. Pero por lo general, estos eran casos fáciles, que siempre terminaba resolviendo Alfred. El trabajo me estaba desconcertando un poco, lo había creído más emocionante.

Hasta ese día. El día que Alfred me propuso investigar un caso de suma importancia con él, un caso que la prensa llamó: _El caso de la Rapa Nui._

Habían pasado ya tres días del día del juicio. La _Rapa Nui_ había sido enviada a un internado para hacerle un examen psicológico. Vale aclarar que esta fue idea de Alfred, para mi hubiese sido suficiente con hacerle una pericia el mismo día del juicio y allí mismo determinar su estado psicológico. Pero no. Alfred decía que con unos días de aislamiento y charlas oportunas le harían revelar más cosas, quizás más de la cuenta.

Y allí estaba, sentada en el sofá, cabizbaja. Tiare González Rodríguez. Hija de un rico empresario chileno que residía en París. Una mujer acusada de matar a Martín Hernández, el amor de su vida, o al menos así lo decía ella. Los amores demenciales eran casos típicos, pero había algo en este caso en especial, algo que lo convirtió en el caso más atroz, insensato e interesante que he visto.

Yo la miraba de reojo, tratando de no creer lo que había hecho. Alfred estaba a mi lado, mirando hacia la ventana, pensando en quién sabe qué. El silencio en la habitación era espeluznante, ni siquiera el ruido de la lluvia de afuera podía romperlo. Hasta que Alfred lo hizo.

-Asi que...Te dicen _Rapa Nui..._¿Puedo saber por qué?- decía mientras caminaba por la habitación.

Parecía que la mujer no iba a dignarse a hablar, así como la primera vez que intentamos hablar con ella y fue inútil. Pero parece que unos días de aislamiento fueron suficientes. Una vez más, Alfred tenía razón.

- Es un dialecto de la Isla de Pascua. Quiere decir _isla grande, _pero no tiene nada que ver con mi persona. Me dicen así porque mi madre era de allí, y escogió ponerme de nombre _Tiare_, un nombre también proveniente de esa zona-.

- Pero tú no eres de allí ¿verdad?-

- No, yo soy chilena. Mi padre es de Chile también, conoció a mi madre en uno de sus viajes, y en ese entonces, Manuel ya había nacido-.

-¿Manuel?-.

- Si. Mi hermano mayor, o bueno, mi hermanastro. Mi madre ya lo había anticipado: _él te traerá muchas desgracias_, me dijo una vez-.

-¿Tu madre te dijo eso? Pero... ¿Por qué?- Le pregunte yo. Luego miré a Alfred, quien aprobó mi repentina intervención.

- Antes de morir, mi madre me reveló que había tenido un sueño. _Make Make¹ _se le había aparecido y le había dicho que la desgracia llegaría a nuestra generación, y el encargado de concretar eso sería _aquel que actuaba en las sombras._- dijo, mientras arreglaba su cabello color café- Era obvio que se refería a Manuel, él siempre estaba abstraído en su mundo, no hablaba con nadie y solo se dedicaba a leer-.

-Pero... ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Eso no es actuar en las sombras-.

-Tenía costumbres e ideales raros. ¡Era obvio que la llegada de nosotras a su vida lo enfadaba en gran manera!-. Dijo levantando un poco la voz.

-Bueno, y...¿Qué sucedió luego de que tu madre murió?-.

-Nos mudamos aquí a Paris. Yo apenas tenía 14 años, y Manuel, 17. Mi padre ya había concretado un nuevo negocio en el rubro de hortofrutícolas y lácteos con un tal Sigmund Bonnefoy, quien le invertía en el negocio de mi padre y lo ayudaba con la maquinaria y eso-.

_Bonnefoy. _Ese apellido me sonaba. ¡Claro! Estaba en el informe del caso, un tal Bonnefoy aparecía como involucrado en la causa. Alfred también lo notó.

- ¿Sigmund Bonnefoy? ¿Cómo era tu relación con él?-.

-¿Con él? Nada. Solo hemos hablado un par de veces, quien era mi amigo era su hijo, Francis Bonnefoy-. Al nombrarlo, pude notar como surgía una creciente aflicción en la cara de Tiare.

-¿Francis?-

El día que Tiare tuvo que ser llevada a la fuerza del juzgado hacia el internado, gritaba _¡FRANCIS! ¡FRANCIS! ¡TODO ES TU CULPA! _desaforadamente. Ese tipo era clave.

Tiare rompió a llorar. Había visto muchos llantos, pero ese, ese era especial. Alfred me hizo una seña para irnos y dejarla un rato sola. Una vez afuera, Alfred volvió a mirar hacia una ventana, lucía totalmente abstraído. Llovía torrencialmente.

-¿Acaso te gusta lluvia? Digo... En más de una oportunidad te he visto algo... abstraído por ella-.

Tardó en responderme. De repente, giró su cabeza súbitamente y retomó su actitud americana.

-¡Claro que no!¡Jajajajaj! ¡Prefiero mil veces los días soleados! ¡No seas ridícula Kate!-.

Él solía llamarme _Kate, _la versión americana de Catalina.

- Claro...- hice una pausa- ¿Qué pasa si la _Rapa nui_ no nos quiere revelar algo sobre Francis?-.

- Si lo hará. Solo demosle un tiempo y se tranquilizará, confía en mí-.

No tenía otra opción que confiar en él, después de todo, él era el _héroe,_ y un héroe siempre sabe qué hacer.

Fuimos a comer algo en una especie de comedor que había en el internado. Nos habíamos tardado más o menos una hora, que me pareció una eternidad. Tenía tanta intriga de saber qué era lo que había pasado en realidad, quería resolver el caso de una vez por todas. La curiosidad me estaba matando, y eso nunca me había pasado. En cambio, no veía la misma reacción en mi tutor. Nuevamente mostraba esa especie de apatía, como si todo se tratara de una obligación, para luego llevarse el honor de todo. Su creciente interés por la comida chatarra también llamaba mi atención.

- Bien, ¿qué te parece si pedimos unas Big Macs de Mc Donalds?-. me preguntó.

- ¿Es que no te cansas de comer esas cosas?-.

- ¿Que no te gustan? Si quieres pedimos unos Cuartos de libra-.

- No me refiero a eso, digo ¿qué no te cansas de pasártela solo con hamburguesas y malteadas?-.

- Pues... no- y en ese momento empezó a reirse. Y, como si yo no hubiese dicho nada, marcó el bendito numero y pidió dos Big Macs con todo incluido.

Una vez de vuelta en la habitación, Tiare estaba sentada en el sofá, mirando hacia el techo. Sus marcadas ojeras demostraban que había estado llorando todo ese tiempo en el que Alfred y yo nos habíamos ausentado. Su expresión era neutra, como si de pronto, hubiese pasado por tantas emociones en un solo segundo, que ya no tenía que expresar. Pareció no notar nuestra entrada, pero el americano se hizo notar.

- Tiare González Rodríguez, ¿Nos vas a contar algo más?-.

De vuelta, tuve la sensación de que ella estaba en otro mundo, inconsciente de lo que sucediera en esa habitación. Pero súbitamente nos miró y respondió.

- Disculpen mi desbarate de hace rato. Sucede que Francis ha sido una persona muy importante para mí. Él era mi amor platónico cuando tenía 16, pues lo conocí en una cena de negocios que había hecho mi padre y bueno, Sigmund estaba invitado y llevó a su hijo. Allí nos conocimos y me enamoré perdidamente de él. Pero un día, me dí cuenta que él no era aquel hombre con el que yo soñaba-.

En ese momento, sacó un hermoso collar, escondido debajo de su blusa. Tenía un dije con la forma de un perfil.

- Ese día fue el mejor día de mi vida. Fue cuando lo conocí a _él- _dijo con una rara expresión que interpreté como una especie de sonrisa.

Hicimos un silencio. Juraría que la piedra de la que estaba hecho el dije del collar era un ejemplar de rodocrosita².

- ¿Quién es _él_?- Preguntó Alfred.

-Es a quién me robaron, _Martin Hernández-._

**N/A: Bueno fin del primer capítulo XD Bueno como habrán visto, hay algunas palabras que enumeré para ponerles mas o menos que son o a qué refieren (así será a lo largo de la historia)**

**_¹ Make Make:_**** es un dios de la religión Rapa Nui, de la isla de Pascua.**

**² ****_Rodocrosita: _****es un tipo de piedra, de color rosa. Se encuentra mucho en Argentina (dato importante XD)**

**Si bien en el fandom original Manuel y Tiare no son hermanos,aquí SI LO SON XD. Sucede que necesitaba a alguien cercano a Manuel que hiciese como una hermana. También en esta historia, le doy un carácter mas fuerte a Tiare, puesto que creo que no lo tiene, pero como dije, hay cosas que modifiqué para adecuarlo más a mi idea. **

**Bueno en el próximo capítulo XD Tiare va a contarles algo más, nuevos personajes entran y nuevas dudas crecen también XD ^^ **


	2. Primer Testimonio

**N/A: Hola! Segundo capitulo XD Como notaron, la historia se desarrolla en París, donde una chica latina trabaja en la División de Inteligencia de allí. Por esta razón, no será raro que encuentren palabras en francés. Además, personajes como Catalina, Alfred , Manuel, Martin o Tiare hablan, además de su idioma natal, el francés.**

**Bueno creo que también tengo que hacer un par de aclaraciones con respecto a los personajes de Latin Hetalia. Sé que no todos conocen el fandom y a qué país representa cada personaje, asi que les voy a poner los países que aparecieron o se nombraron en el primer capítulo:**

**Catalina Gómez: Es la que narra la historia, es el nombre humano de Colombia.**

**Tiare: Es la ****_Rapa Nui_****. Representa a la Isla de Pascua.**

**Manuel González Rodriguez: Es Chile XD**

**Martín Hernández: Es Argentina.**

**Bueno esos son los de LH! Supongo que ya identificaron a Alfred y Francis XD.**

**Otra cosa! Van a haber momentos en los que el narrador CAMBIE, ya sea de un personaje a otro o de 2da persona a 3ra persona (narrador omnisciente, no es ningún personaje).**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-**

**II**

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando desperté. Al mirar por la ventana noté que ya no llovía, pero los vidrios empañados señalaban que la lluvia había cesado hace solo un par de horas. La habitación que me habían prestado en el internado no era muy amplia, pero era cómoda. Según Alfred, había pertenecido a una mujer que trabajaba de sirvienta en el internado, pero que hace un tiempo había renunciado y la pieza había quedado desocupada. Había una pequeña estantería con libros, parece que a su antigua dueña le gustaba mucho leer, no sé porque no se habrá llevado los libros. Me detuve en ella y reconocí títulos de Albert Camus, una edición viejísima del poema del Mio Cid, libros de Scott Fitzgerald, de Ernest Hemmingway y noté también una antología que contenía algunas obras de Shakespeare, no muy conocidas. Esto me recordaba mucho a la secundaria, cuando nos obligaban a leer libros que nosotros creíamos inservibles, pero que a la larga, descubriríamos que no lo eran en absoluto.

En un momento, miré al suelo y noté que un libro estaba allí. Parecía como si llevara años tirado y olvidado, porque, al alzarlo, estaba cubierto de polvo. Luego de sacudirlo pude distinguir el color bordo de la tapa, ese bordo que uno ve en algunos libros antiquísimos. Y ahí fue que noté que el libro no tenía título. Por más que lo diera vueltas, lo mirara del revés o lo que fuese, no pude encontrar su título. Tampoco tenía autor. Estaba a punto de hojearlo, cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

- ¡Kate! ¡¿Ya despertaste?!-.

Obviamente, reconocí ese acento americano. Dejé el libro en una pequeña mesa al lado de mi cama.

-¡Si, Alfred! ¿Qué sucede?- dije mientras abría la puerta.

Alfred soltó una risita al verme. Creo que se notaba bastante que acababa de levantarme. Olvidando mi apariencia, dijo:

- No, sucede que necesito que me acompañes a la ciudad, hay que investigar a todas las personas involucradas- dijo con una extraña seriedad - Primero, iremos a la casa de Tiare para interrogar a toda persona allegada a la familia-.

- Está bien, me prepararé-.

- Te espero en la sala principal-.

No tardé en prepararme. Al llegar a la sala principal, Alfred ya estaba allí. Tomamos unos cafés que él había preparado, sorpresivamente.

- Iremos en mi auto- dijo sonriendo mientras hacia sonar sus llaves con un movimiento.

Una vez dentro, encendió el motor y partimos. Sin pensarlo, miré hacia una ventana del internado. Juraría que Tiare estaba ahí viéndonos, y su mirada pedía ayuda.

- ¿Qué pasó con Tiare luego de que me fui anoche?-.

- No dijo nada más. Solo me dijo que ya estaba cansada y quería dormir, así que la acompañe hasta la habitación que le habían cedido.-

Mientras viajábamos, recordé algo.

- ¡Ay no! ¡Olvidé algo!-. dije poniendo una mano sobre mi cabeza.

- ¿Qué olvidaste?-.

- Había encontrado un libro en la habitación. ¡Me pareció interesante y quería traerlo!-.

- ¿Es alguna novela?-.

- No lo sé. No tenía título ni autor-.

- ¿Y eso? ¡jaja!-.

- ¡Bueno me pareció interesante por eso! Tuve así como una especie de instinto, un presentimiento de que el libro iba a gustarme mucho. ¡Eso no pasa todos los días!-.

En ese momento, la sonrisa de Alfred se desvaneció. Se abstrajo de la misma manera que cuando llovía.

_"Es una especie de instinto, Alfred. Quiere decir que este libro me gustará mucho y eso no me pasa muy a menudo. Pero no creo que entiendas ese tipo de cosas. No eres un tipo aficionado por los libros como yo._

_No, no lo soy. Pero si te entiendo"_

- ¿Sucede algo?- le pregunté.

- ¿Qué? Ah! no, nada jajajaja!-.

Esos momentos de abstracción me preocupaban un poco. Y también me provocaban intriga, porque demostraban que Alfred tenía puntos vulnerables y que había cosas que lo preocupaban realmente. Pero... ¿qué era eso que le preocupaba tanto?.

- Por cierto, ¿Dónde es la casa de Tiare?- le pregunté.

- Queda en el barrio residencial de _Passy¹, _cerca del _Palais de Chaillot-._

- Entonces vamos a tener que recorrernos como media ciudad para llegar ¿no?-.

- Mas o menos ¡jajaja!-.

Y así fue. Recorrimos la avenida _La Fayette_ entera hasta llegar a _L'Opera National, _luego recorrimos la avenida de la _Paix _hasta llegar a la _rue de Rivolli._ No pude evitar maravillarme por las lujosas tiendas que veía. Me pregunté si algún día iba a comprarme un reloj _Rolex, _de esos que se exhibían en las vidrieras. Bordeamos el río Sena por la _Quai des Tuleries. _Pasamos por la _Place de la Concorde _y el _Grand Palais. _Fue cuando estábamos pasando la avenida de New York que la vi. Esa enorme mole que se erigía a mi izquierda. Esa construcción criticada por no ser arte. Ese lugar desde donde se veía la magia de París, desde cualquiera de sus pisos. Millones de turistas de todas las partes del mundo se reunían allí, en cualquier época del año, para admirar ese monumento. Haciendo colas infernales para subir, para ver la ciudad desde allí. Un hermoso lugar al que, a pesar de mi tiempo viviendo en París, nunca había ido.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Nunca has estado en la Tour Eiffel?!-.

- Bueno, si he estado, pero nunca he subido hasta la cima...-.

- ¡Dios mio Kate! Ya llevas muchos años viviendo aquí y ¿nunca se te ocurrió subir?-.

- Es que no tengo tiempo, además vivo algo lejos. Vivo trabajando, de hecho, voy del trabajo a mi casa y así todos los días-.

- Bueno pero y ¿en algunas vacaciones?-.

- Viajo a Colombia a ver a mi familia-.

- Estás loca-.

- ¿Y tú? Alguna vez has subido?-.

- ¡Claro que si! ¡Es hermoso! Y cuando terminemos este caso, ¡te voy a llevar!-.

- ¿Qué? Alfred no es necesario! Ya me haré tiempo para venir-.

- ¡Mentira! No lo harás. Por eso te traeré yo. Y no aceptaré un "no" como respuesta-.

Obviamente tuve que acceder. Supongo que sería divertido. Terminaríamos comiendo en un Mc Donald's eso lo tengo por seguro.

Finalmente, llegamos al _Palais de Chaillot_, lo que me aseguraba que estábamos cerca. Y si, tomamos la _avenue du Pt Kennedy_ y entramos a la zona por la avenida _Lamballe. _Luego la_ rue Raynouard _y allí la vimos. Era una casa muy amplia, digna de un empresario, con un jardín en el frente. Alfred estacionó al frente y nos bajamos. Al llegar nos atendió una sirvienta.

- Buenos días _Monsieur_,¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-.

- Somos de la Unidad de Inteligencia del Departamento Policial y venimos por el asesinato de Martín Hernández. Estamos buscando a Benjamín González Rodríguez. Necesitamos su testimonio, así como el de todos los que vivan en la casa o la frecuenten-. Le dije mientras le mostraba una credencial que afirmaba mi rango policial. La señora nos miraba con temor.

- E-... El señor no está en casa ahora. Está trabajando y vuelve a la noche-.

- ¿Dónde trabaja?-.

- En su empresa de comestibles, en la zona de _L'Defense, Madame-._

- ¿Hay alguien en casa?-. Preguntó Alfred.

- Si, está _madame _Jessica. Ella puede recibirlos y darles más información-.

- Bueno, llévanos con ella entonces. Por cierto, ¿hace cuánto trabaja usted aquí? ¿Conocía a Martin?-.

- Trabajo aquí hace 20 años _monsieur, _ y si, he conocido a Martín, pero solo de vista. Nunca he hablado con él-.

- Mmm... Bueno gracias. ¿Podría llevarnos con la tal Jessica?-.

- Si, por supuesto-. Allí mismo, llamó por un portero y luego se volvió a nosotros. - Síganme por favor-.

Atravesamos los jardines hasta llegar a una puerta hermosa que llevaba al interior. En ese momento, una chica de pelo negro salió. Tenía ojos café, vestía un conjunto carísimo y unos zapatos hermosos. Tenía un gran gusto por la moda, eso seguro.

- ¡Bienvenidos a nuestra hermosa residencia! ¡Pasen por favor!-.

Lucía demasiado tranquila por la situación. Al parecer, no era muy allegada a Martín. Nos hizo sentar en un hermoso living con amplios sillones y hermosas pinturas que condecoraban el cuarto.

- Usted... sabe por qué vinimos ¿verdad?-. Le preguntó Alfred, quien seguramente también había notado la extraña pasividad de la mujer.

- Si... Vinieron por lo de Martín. Solo voy a decirles una cosa: ¡Mi prima es inocente!¡ No sé como pueden culparla por algo así!¡Ella sería incapaz de matar a su novio! Por favor, ¡libérenla!- dijo, y rompió a llorar.

- De hecho... no está presa aún. Solo está en un internado para hacerle un examen psicológico. Pero hasta ahora es la única sospechosa. Si puede brindarnos más datos, quizá deje de serlo-.

- ¡Pero ella no está loca! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡¿Por qué es ella la principal sospechosa?!- dijo cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

- Bueno... uno puede hacer cualquier cosa por celos-.

- ¿Celos? ¡Ellos estaban juntos! ¡Y muy felices por cierto! ¡Hasta estaban planeando su boda! ¡¿De qué celos me hablan?!-.

Los dos nos miramos extrañados. ¿Acaso no sabía lo del romance secreto de Martín?

- Martín tenía una relación paralela con Manuel... el hermano de su novia... tu primo-.

Jennifer quedó paralizada. Sus ojos no se movían y su respiración comenzaba a agitarse. Era evidente que no lo sabía. O así parecía.

- ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿De dónde sacaron eso?! ¡Dios mio, no digan estupideces! ¡Martín era el novio de MI prima y NUNCA había cruzado una sola palabra con Manuel!-. dijo sollozando.

- Ella misma nos lo dijo-.

- ¡Es imposible!- dijo negando con la cabeza.

- Mira, ella es solo una sospechosa. Los testimonios pueden demostrar lo contrario-.

- Mi testimonio dice que ella ¡NUNCA SERÍA CAPAZ DE HACER ALGO ASÍ! ¡Fuese cual fuese la situación! Yo la conozco, ¡Es como una hermana para mí!-. Y rompió a llorar de nuevo.

- Bien... ve a tranquilizarte un poco- le dije - Necesitamos seguir interrogándote-.

Se levantó y entró a un cuarto que supuse era el baño.

- ¿Crees que realmente no sabía nada?- le susurré a Alfred.

- Es posible. Quizá no quería que nadie supiese que se dejó engañar... _y por su hermano._ Debe ser frustrante que tu novio te engañe con tu hermano-. me dijo en voz baja y con esa ironía de siempre.

Al rato, Jessica volvió. Lucía más tranquila.

- Lo siento. Es que... esto es muy raro para mí. Yo no sabía que Martín salía con Manuel-.

- Está bien-. hubo un momento de silencio - Dime, según nos dijo Tiare, tú eres novia de Francis Bonnefoy-.

- Ah, sí, yo soy su novia-.

- ¿Cómo era su relación con Martín?-.

- Oh, ¡ellos eran muy amigos! De hecho, fue Francis quien lo trajo aquí a París y se lo presentó a mi prima-.

- Si... Tiare nos lo dijo. Y... ¿Dónde está él ahora?-.

- Ahora está en lo de un amigo, Feliciano, en _Montparnasse². _Siempre va a visitarlo. Son casi como hermanos-.

-¿Feliciano?-.

- Feliciano Vargas. Es hijo de un empresario italiano. Conoce a Francis desde que era niño. Como dije, son como hermanos-.

- Mmm, ¿Francis sabe lo de Martín?-.

- Por supuesto, Fuimos juntos al velorio, Francis estaba destruido... Nunca lo había visto tan mal-.

- Aja... Bien, supongo que es suficiente. ¿Hay alguien más en casa? Además del personal-.

- Bueno, además de ellos, no. Solo estoy yo-.

- ¿Y Manuel? ¿No vive aquí?-.

- Si, él vive aquí. Pero hace unos días había viajado a Madrid, para descansar supongo. Aún no ha vuelto-.

- ¿A qué se dedica él?-.

- Es escritor... Bueno, un escritor frustrado-.

- ¿Frustrado?-.

- Si... Nunca le han publicado un libro...-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

Los policías ya se habían ido. Yo les había dicho la verdad. Solo que, no _toda_ la verdad. Tenía que decirle a Francis, tenía que avisarle que iban tras él. Marqué su número. Seguro estaba reunido con _ellos._

- _¿Aló?-._

_-_ Francis, malas noticias-.

- ¿Jess? Ay lo siento, no miré quién llamaba. ¿Qué pasa _amour?-._

_-_ La policía vino por lo de Martín. Están tras de ti. Quieren que hables-.

- ¿Qué? Ah... no hay problema. Sabes que sé muy bien cómo evadir a la policía. Lo he hecho miles de veces a_mour. _No te preocupes-.

- Pero esto parece más serio... no sé... tengo un mal presentimiento-.

- ¿Tú les dijiste algo de mí?-.

- Solo les dije que eras mi novio, que querías mucho a Martín y que estabas en lo de Feliciano-.

- No les hablaste de Iván. ¿no?-.

- No. Ni siquiera lo nombré. ¿Estás con él?-.

- Si. Parece que la cosa va mejor de lo que creí. El tipo va a comprarnos todo-.

- Ten cuidado Francis...-.

- Sé lo que hago-.

Estaba a punto de cortarme, cuando lo detuve:

- Espera Francis... -.

- ¿Qué sucede?-.

- Eh... Tú...¿Sabías que Martín engañaba a Tiare con Manuel?...-.

Hubo un silencio del otro lado.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Jajajajaja! Dios mio ¿de dónde sacaste eso?-.

- Los policías me dijeron que Tiare se los dijo-.

- Pues... no, no lo sabía... ¡Vaya! ¿Quién lo diría?-.

- Francis... No quiero que mi prima vaya presa por un crimen que nunca cometió y que nunca cometería-.

- Nadie irá preso Jess... Nadie-.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno, fin del segundo capítulo XD. Aquí las referencias :)**

**¹Passy: Es una zona de París, al margen derecho del río Sena . Se caracteriza por sus casas y residencias lujosas, también porque es una zona donde se encuentran casi todas las embajadas. Tiene lugares importantes como el Palais de Chaillot y el Museo de Edith Piaf (creo que queda en esta zona o en sus cercanías).**

**²Montparnasse: Es otra zona de París, al margen izquierdo del Sena. Es una zona mas popular, parecido a Montmartre, otra zona de París, famosa por sus bares, cafeterías y cabarets :O XD  
**

**Bueno como habrán notado, hubo un cambio de narrador (de Catalina a Jessica), y estos cambios van a ser frecuentes XD**

**También se insinuó una pareja yaoi :OO ARGxCHI 333 ^^ amo la pareja3 aunque como dije, van a haber otras.**

**Por cierto! El personaje de Jessica es creado por mí, es la supuesta prima que mencioné una vez.**

**En fin, creo que ya no hay nada más que decir XD solo que espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo :)**


	3. Sabor a soledad

**Hola! Tercer capítulo XD Estoy haciéndolo lo mas misterioso que puedo (? XD Bueno les vuelvo a advertir lo del cambio de narrador :) solo ténganlo en cuenta para futuras oportunidades. Si es que me demoro en continuar es porque ultimamente he tenido muchas pruebas T-T**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**III**

Era la primera noche que había logrado dormir un poco. Abrí los ojos y vi que el sol ya había salido. No sentía mi cuerpo. Solo sentía una delgada capa solida sobre mi cara, producto de las abundantes lágrimas que había derramado, las cuales se habían secado debajo de mis ojos. Miré el techo y recordé donde estaba. Una cabaña a las afueras de un pueblo español llamado Ripoll, a varios kilómetros de Barcelona. Por la ventana se podían ver los montes, completamente verdes, cubiertos de una abundante vegetación, no muy característica del lugar de donde vengo. El paisaje era hermoso, siento que solo en ese momento tuve tiempo de reparar en él. Me levanté y me dirigí al baño. La cabaña era pequeña y muy rústica, pero hacía un buen contraste con el paisaje rural. En ese momento, escuché el ruido de una camioneta que venía de afuera. "Seguro es Antonio" pensé. Me cambié y salí afuera para ver quién era. Sí, era él. Le conté desesperadamente lo que había pasado. Le conté lo del asesinato y lo de mi huida al ver el cuerpo de Martín cerca de las plantaciones. Rompí a llorar en medio del relato y Antonio me pidió que me tranquilizara. Todo detalle era importante para saber quién había sido.

- Sé que uno de los vecinos encontró el cuerpo y llamó a la policía- le comenté- Supongo que Tiare y todos ya lo saben. ¡Oh por dios Antonio!¡Fue horroroso, fue atroz!- dije llorando como un desaforado.

- Hablé con Francis el mismo día en el que tú me llamaste- me dijo- Me dijo que sabe de su muerte, que ya todos lo saben. Pero me contó algo peor-.

- ¿Qué?-.

- Culparon a Tiare de su muerte. Bueno, es la principal sospechosa, pero alguien la puso en ese lugar, seguro para zafarse de esto-.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mi hermana?! ¡No! ¡Ella nunca lo haría! Además, ¡ella no sabía que estábamos aquí!-.

- Si, eso es lo raro. Pero Tiare confesó que...- se detuvo un momento antes de seguir- ...ella confesó que sabía lo de ustedes. Sabía que tú y Martín tenían algo, por eso es que creen que fue un... crimen pasional-.

Me quedé en shock. Miles de cosas pasaron por mi cabeza. Sentí náuseas. Quería irme, lejos, muy lejos, donde pudiera olvidar todo. Pero sabía que eso era imposible. Ya había sido un cobarde aquel día que encontré muerto a Martín y huí lejos, tratando de escapar de aquello. Ni siquiera tuve la decencia de llamar a la policía. Soy un monstruo.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué lo mataron?! ¡Antonio, tenemos que averiguar quién fue! ¡No podemos permitir que arresten a mi hermana!-.

Sabía que Antonio sabía algo. Tenía que saber algo. Él era muy unido a Martín. Lo había conocido hace unos años cuando fue a Argentina junto con Francis. Desde ese viaje, los tres se habían hecho muy amigos. Antonio era el amable del grupo. En resumen, él era el que impedía que Martín y Francis se mandaran alguna cosa de la que se arrepentirían. Pero parece que no era tan bueno como decía ser. Martín me había contado que una vez involucraron al español en un negocio sucio de lavado de dinero. A pesar de que insistía con su inocencia, había estado detenido un tiempo hasta que su padre pagó una fianza y lo dejaron libre. Pero le impusieron una sanción: le prohibieron la salida del España. Por una razón que desconozco, eso le afecta muchísimo.

Le insistí a Antonio que me dijera todo lo que supiera. Estoy seguro que el asesinato de Martín fue producto de esos negocios que solía arreglar con Francis, y Antonio debía saber algo. Y en efecto, así era. Luego de haberle insistido de una manera totalmente desesperada, me confesó que lo que sabía no era mucho, pero que podía servir de ayuda. _Para que ocultarlo, si de todas maneras ya esta muerto._

- Verás, seguro sabes que Francis y Martín, pues, tenían la manía de hacer "negocios" para ganar dinero..-

-¿Negocios? ¡¿negocios?! ¡¿qué clase de negocios?!-.

- ¡Bueno! Negocios de todo tipo. Ya sabes, venta de drogas, prostitución y eso. De hecho, era Francis el que hacía estas cosas y las lideraba. Martín solo lo seguía. Él no era así como Francis. Aunque no lo creas, Martín era un poco cobarde en el tema de esos negocios-.

No estaba sorprendido. Yo sabía que Martín hacía esas cosas, y que, peor, me lo ocultaba. Un día se lo dije, le dije que sabía lo que hacía.

_"Y-yo... Perdóname Manuel... Si, es cierto lo que dices. Pero no te había dicho nada para.. protegerte. Te juro que no puedo salir de ese ambiente. Una vez que te has metido demasiado es imposible salir... ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si me fuera? ¿Lo que te podría pasarte a ti? Nunca me perdonaría que te hicieran daño. Nunca. Pero créeme, es muy tarde para mí. Por favor perdóname. Yo te amo Manuel. Por favor.. eres lo único que tengo, lo único que aprecio con todo mi ser... Por favor.."_

Esa vez había sido la única vez que lo había visto llorar. El hecho de que Martín llorara significaba que realmente no mentía. El argentino no lloraba por nada, lo que a veces me hacía pensar que no tenía sentimientos, que únicamente sentía algo por sí mismo. Porque así era, era la persona más egocéntrica y narcisista que había conocido. Era insoportable. Pero aún así, lo amaba. Lo amaba demasiado. Él era todo para mi. Lo amaba tanto que esos defectos que tenía no significaban nada. Creo que nunca volveré a amar de esa manera a alguien. Es inexplicable lo que pasaba dentro de mi ser cada vez que lo veía. Cada vez que se colaba por el jardín trasero para subir e irrumpir en mi habitación por las noches. Cada vez que hacíamos el amor. Cada vez que me susurraba cuánto me amaba.

- El tema es que hace unos meses vinieron a visitarme los dos a mi casa en Barcelona y me contaron que habían conocido a un tipo ruso. Según ellos, éste les tenía preparado un negocio muy prometedor. Hasta fueron capaces de cancelar todos los negocios que tenían para hacer trato con este tipo. Me preguntaron si yo quería unirme también. No acepté por razones personales. Además, yo ya tenía antecedentes. Sucede que, dos meses después de esta visita, Martín vino a visitarme nuevamente, pero sin Francis esta vez. Hablamos de muchas cosas, pero en realidad, él había ido para confesarme algo-.

- Qué-.

- Que él quería zafarse del negocio del ruso, que ya no le gustaba nada la suciedad de esos negocios. Era demasiado para él. Justamente me dijo que quería irse porque ya no quería estar involucrado en asuntos así, porque no quería que tú conocieses su lado oscuro. Me dijo que estaba harto, que quería escaparse, lejos. Contigo. Pero que eso era imposible, él ya no podía zafarse. Aunque... como sabrás... lo hizo igual-.

- ¿Quieres decir que lo... lo mataron e-ellos?-.

-... Es una suposición... No es nada seguro. Ni siquiera sé quién es este ruso, ni cómo se llama. No sé qué tipo de negocios llevaban a cabo. Y tampoco puedo comprobar que vino hasta este pueblo remoto para escaparse de eso. Cuando él me llamó para decirme que venía contigo, me dijo que era porque quería estar contigo, porque te amaba de gran manera y estaba harto de esa vida falsa que llevaba al lado de tu hermana...-.

_¿P-por qué... por qué alguien me amaría de ese modo?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

Los empleados de casa no nos dieron mucha información. Todos decían_ "nunca he hablado con él"_ o_ "solo intercambiábamos un par de palabras"_ o "_solo sé que era el novio de Tiare". _Así que nos dirigimos a la zona de _L'Defense, _para hablar con el padre de Tiare.

- Luego deberíamos ir a lo de ese tal Feliciano. Supuestamente, Francis Bonnefoy está con él- dije mientras íbamos en el auto.

- Si... ¡¿Qué te parece si esta noche vamos a comer a un Mc Donald's?!- dijo Alfred, totalmente fuera de tema. Lo dijo con ese ánimo de siempre, nunca decaído. Bueno, casi nunca.

- Eh.. Claro, como tú digas..- dije un poco extrañada.

Después de eso, no volvimos a hablar del caso. Alfred empezó a hablar sobre qué pediría esa noche cuando fuésemos a cenar. Me preguntó a mi y yo le dije que no sabía. En ese momento me hizo una lista de los posibles menús que podría pedir. Era desesperante, pero luego me dio como una especie de ternura y pena a la vez. Era un misterio para mi lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza.  
Finalmente llegamos a la empresa donde trabajaba el tipo. Era un edificio más entre los demás. No iba muy seguido a L'Defense. De hecho, esa vez era mi segunda vez allí. Sé que es una zona dedicada especialmente a la gente de negocios, pues la única atracción que tiene es un arco parecido al Arco del Triunfo, pero como una versión moderna de este último. Es gigantesco y su estilo combina perfectamente con la marea de edificios modernos.  
Estacionamos en frente del edificio. No pude evitar sorprenderme con los lujosos autos aparcados allí. Cruzamos y entramos al edificio, mostramos nuestras credenciales y nos enviaron automáticamente a la oficina del tal Benjamín. El tipo era canoso, algo entrado en edad, con la tez mestiza. Nos saludó muy amable y algo preocupado. Nos informó que ya sabía que veníamos, pues su sobrina se lo había dicho hace un momento. También nos recalcó que Tiare no pudo haber sido, que ella era incapaz de hacer eso. Parece que todos coincidían en eso.

- Bien, como ya sabe a qué venimos, necesitamos que nos responda un par de preguntas que vamos a hacerle- le dije- ¿Cómo era su relación con Martín?-.

- Bueno, a mi, en lo personal, los argentinos nunca me cayeron bien. Me parecen egocéntricos y pesados cuando alardean lo que tienen. Siempre quieren hacerse notar, donde sea que vayan. Y Martín era así, pero no podía contradecir a mi hija. Ella lo amaba, era el amor de su vida. Pero si no hubiese sido por ella, lo hubiese echado de mi familia. No nos llevábamos muy bien, pero nunca tuve deseos de matarlo ni nada de eso. Lo respetaba porque era alguien muy importante para mi hija. ¡Por eso es que tampoco pudo haber sido ella!-.

- Si... pero recuerde que solo es una sospechosa, así como usted, su sobrina, los empleados y todos aquellos que lo conocían. Solo que su caso es algo especial... pues era su novia y... al parecer no andaban muy bien-.

- Ah... las internas entre mi hija y él siempre fueron un misterio para mi. Igual, no podían durar demasiado, ¡el tipo era un completa egoísta! Pero mi hija lo amaba... ¡Por favor, liberenla! ¿Creen que una chica tan dócil como ella pudo haber cometido un crimen así? ¡Esto me desespera de gran manera!-.

- Sin embargo... no fue a verla el día del juicio provisorio, ni fue a visitarla al internado donde se aloja hasta terminada la pericia psicológica...-.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

**Este capitulo es un poco corto XD pero voy a subir el próximo pronto :3 Deje para el próximo la cena de Alfred y Catalina, no se lo pierdan porque va a pasar algo revelador :O **


End file.
